


Henry Stickmin, Toppat Prince: The Younger Years

by Foxflarechan



Series: Toppat Prince [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Henry is raised by Reginald and Right hand man, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sadness Happens, he is baby, more tags to be added later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxflarechan/pseuds/Foxflarechan
Summary: This is the years that Henry grew up with Reginald and Right as his parents! This is the prequel of Henry Stickmin, Toppat Prince. This will be going through Henry's years growing up on the airship and the shenanigans young Henry gets into!
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Series: Toppat Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977799
Comments: 40
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! It is here! The prequel of it all! Henry as a tiny baby! I don't exactly know when the next chapter will be out, but I will be trying to update this once a week! I also don't know how long this will end up, but I am aiming for 5 to 8 chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It is here! The prequel of it all! Henry as a tiny baby! I don't exactly know when the next chapter will be out, but I will be trying to update this once a week! I also don't know how long this will end up, but I am aiming for 5 to 8 chapters!

Reginald walked down the empty street with Right by his side, ranting about Terrance, the current leader of the Toppat clan.

“Can you believe him Righty? He thinks that we should do a raid on the wall! The wall! He is stupid to believe that there is something valuable there and even if there is no point in trying and losing members to be locked up there, forever!” Reginald ranted, shaking his hands in front of him in rage as he talked. 

Right watched him ranted amused, also angry at the thought of the rage but finding Reg’s anger adorable. The two didn’t need to worry about being overheard, Reg was quiet and it was the dead of night. 

That’s what they thought until they heard shuffling in the bushes nearby, making the two stop as they both looked over, the two quickly pulling out guns and aiming at the bush. 

A small whimper sounded, before soft crying, making the two of them tense. “I’ll check it out.” Right muttered to Reg, going over to the bush silently, Reginald keeping his gun aimed in case anything tried to attack RHM.

The crying got louder the closer Right got, making him confused. It sounded like… a baby? What the hell? He walked through the bush and found a small baby, wrapped in a holey blanket and crying its little heart out. “Reg. Get over here!” Right called, confused as to what to do. 

“What is it Right- is that a child?” Reg asked, instantly swooping it up. He frowned at the blanket, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the child. The baby’s cries turned to sniffles, snuggling into the warmth of the jacket desperately. “It can’t be more than a few months old. What is it doing here? Especially in such filth and cold?” He asked, his anger rising. Reginald couldn’t stand children being treated unfairly. It was obvious what had happened. 

Someone had left this child out here to die.

“Let’s take it back to the ship. We can have the doctor check on the kiddo before we figure out what to do with it.” Right said, heading back to where their car was. Reg quickly followed him, holding the child to his chest. 

“Poor thing. He’s so light. We should stop and pick up something for the little one to eat. Probably some diapers as well. And a new blanket. This thing needs to be thrown away.” Reg muttered beside him, petting back the small tuft of hair on the child’s head.

Right looked over, raising an eyebrow. “How’d you know it was a boy? You sure it ain’t a girl?” He asked, never able to tell the difference this early.

“He has no diaper on Righty,” Reg told him, looking at him with slight amusement, though an anger burned inside him.

Right blinked, before nodding. “Well then. Let’s just hurry and get those things and get back to the ship. How about you go back and get him checked on and I’ll go with a list to get the stuff?” Right asked. He was no good with kids. 

Reginald nodded, looking back down at the small child in his arms.

* * *

“What is this?” Assistant Dr.Vin asked as she saw the two higher-ups walk into the medbay, with a bundle in Reginald’s arms. “What is wrong?” 

“We found a baby while on a walk. Can you check on it, please? He was wrapped in a holey dirty blanket in a bush and is freezing cold.” Reginald asked her, making the doctor nod before taking the baby gently, going over and beginning to run what tests she could on him. 

Right went off and found some formula, baby food, and the smallest diapers he could find that looked like they would fit the baby, along with another blanket to replace the other, coming back as Reginald watched the assistant doctor work. 

“He has a diaper rash and the beginning signs of hypothermia. Along with a cold. The little one will be struggling for a while until he is healthy again. There are also signs of malnutrition. He was not taken care of even before being left alone.” Dr. Vin told them, handing the baby to Reginald while she set up an area to take care of the child. There were a few families on the ship with children of their own, so she luckily had the supplies to probably care for the sick baby.

“Do you think he will make it?” Reg asked, holding the baby close. The doctor had put a diaper on after applying ointment for the rash, then swaddling the baby in the new blanket, the old one going straight into the trash.   
“His odds are not in his favor.” Doctor Vinschpinsilstien told them solemnly. The two nodded, frowning as Reg handed over the baby boy. 

Immediately, the baby started to fuss, squirming in the doctor’s hold. Reg frowned, taking him back, causing the baby to calm down and blink open his eyes at him, staring up at Reginald with dark blue eyes. Reginald smiled softly at the bundle in his arms. 

“You need to go with the doctor little one and get better okay?” Reginald spoke softly to the baby, carrying him to the baby bed. 

“He seems calmed by your presence. Hmm…” Dr. Vinschpinsilstien spoke, grabbing the discarded jacket and taking the baby from Reg, making him start to act up again. 

She set the baby down in the baby bed, setting the jacket on him in a way that wouldn’t make him too hot or suffocate the baby while he slept. 

The little one was quick to cling to the jacket, snuggling into it as he seemed to calm, falling asleep in exhaustion. Reginald blinked before smiling, finding the scene adorable.

“Seems like he likes your jacket Reg.” Right told him with a chuckle. 

“I’ll watch over him tonight. Go and get rest.” The doctor told the two of them, shooing them out of the medbay. 

“We need to tell Terrance,” Reginald muttered, his mood darkening again at the thought of talking with their boss.

“I’ll tell him while you go and try to find out who left the boy alone.” Right told him, making Reg nod before heading to get the area’s video cameras feed. 

Right sighed, heading off to tell Terrance about the baby. At least their boss had one good quality, he had no spot for child abusers. 

* * *

“Right, what do you think we should do with the little one when he is better?” Reginald asked as the two looked around for signs of where the baby was from. They were checking video cameras, files, and anything else they could think of to find out where the baby was from. To find out who would leave a baby to die out in the cold for no good reason. 

“I’m sure someone will want the little fella.” Right told him, glancing through medical files from nearby hospitals to see if they can find medical files of the baby being born. 

“What if we took him in though?” Reg replied, looking at him curiously, having been searching video files from the cameras on the road they had been on when they found the baby. They didn’t know why there were cameras on that empty street, but there were so. 

RHM looked up at him in surprise. “You serious about that Reg?” He asked, shocked that his long time partner would want to do something like that.

Reg nodded. “Yeah, after all, we aren’t letting the child go back and definitely not letting him go into the system. So why couldn’t we raise him? It is a very cute baby after all.” He told him. 

Right chuckled, pulling the second-in-command to him and kissing him softly. “If you’re sure Reggie, we can adopt the runt after all of this. Just gotta make sure he survives all this. Doc did also find signs he was dropped after all.” Right told him, frowning softly.

Reginald kissed back and nodded, frowning. “The child will survive I’m sure of it. He seems strong.” Reginald told him, making Right chuckle before catching a sight of something on the camera feed. 

“Wait, rewind that.” Right said, making Reginald rewind it. 

There. A truck stopping, getting out, and dropping something in the bush before getting in and driving off. 

They had found the bastard that did this.

* * *

Reginald and Right took pleasure in killing the man that would drop a defenseless baby and abandon it. They had found the man and found out he was married. The man was an abusive bastard to his wife and when she had a baby, barely let her keep it before he was tired of it and got rid of it as soon as he got the chance. The two burned in rage at the audacity of such a thing. He wasn’t even human anymore for doing such things as far as they were concerned. 

When the two had found the wife, it was obvious that she wasn’t going to make it. Having been beat by her husband and left to die, the woman looked at them and smiled softly when they tried to help her.

“Don’t… Don’t worry about me… You saved my baby boy right…?” She asked softly, staring at the two.

Reginald nodded, frowning as he and Right tried to save her. “Yes, we did miss. He is making a full recovery and survived.” He told her, hoping he could keep her conscious long enough to get a doctor there.

She smiled, looking at them with glassy eyes. “Thank you… Please… Take care of my little Henry, will you…? He never deserved any of this…” She told them, making the two nod. 

“Miss stay with us alright? A doctor is almost here.” Right told her, patching her up to help stop the bleeding. 

“Just… Take care of Henry…” She told them, closing her eyes with a smile as her chest stilled, making the two work to try to save her. 

By the time the main doctor and Dr. Vin appeared, she was already dead. Right and Reginald looked at each grimly as they left, the scene being something they would always remember. 

* * *

Reginald held baby Henry in his arms, watching him as he slept soundly. Right laid in bed, watching Reginald, who had been in a recliner that they had in their room that rocked slightly.

“He still needs a last name Righty,” Reg told him softly, careful not to wake the baby up.

Right blinked. “True, we don’t want him to keep the last name of that bastard.” He replied, thinking about it. 

“Hmm… Henry Copperbottom doesn’t have a good ring to it, unfortunately,” Reginald said with a pout. 

Right chuckled, laying back in the bed as Reginald set Henry down in his crib, turning off the light and crawling into the bed beside him. 

“How ‘bout Stickmin?” Right asked, putting an arm around his waist. 

“Stickmin? Isn’t that your old last name?” Reginald asked, resting his chin against his chest. 

Right nodded, holding him close and kissing his head. “Yeah, but Henry Stickmin has a nice ring to it. He can give the name a new meaning I suppose?” Right chuckled.

Reg smiled, kissing him softly. “That he can.” Reginald agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's how Henry came to be in Reginald's and Right's care. He is a very tiny baby and he is actually almost a year old at this time that they will find out!
> 
> Poor Henry's mom, at least she can rest in peace now that she knows her baby is alive and healthy. 
> 
> Reginald and Right fluff at the end because I live for the fluffy shit. 
> 
> So! I have plans for possibly doing a one-shot book and if I don't, I will be writing little one-shot stories and have all of my Henry stickmin stories in one series so you guys can easily read them!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this is late! I said a week and it's almost a week and a half at this point! I got a new job and that has been taking up a bit of my free time. I will try to make sure that the next chapter will actually be on time! 
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter will be Henry's later teenage years, then the last two chapters will actually be Henry before Infiltrating the airship, excluding the parts from the games. As I kinda want to write how exactly Henry got shot in the throat, not to mention how the reset ability started. 
> 
> Now. Let the chapter start!

“Come along Henry. We gotta go save yer dad from paperwork again.” Right told a three-year-old Henry, who giggled. 

“Okay! Can we go out for dinner tonight? I want tacos!” Henry told him, taking Right’s hand as he led him to the cockpit area of the airship. 

Henry had been in a delicate position for the first few months, especially once the two new dads learned that the small baby they had found had been malnourished and way smaller than he should have been. When they had first thought Henry was only a few months old, the two were shocked to find out that Henry had actually almost been a year, and due to his abusive father had been born premature and then not taken care of properly, though his mom had definitely tried. 

Luckily, Henry was young and it was fixable, and while he was a little small, he was growing and extremely smart. And a little trouble maker. No matter how much of an eye someone had on him, the three-year-old could disappear without a trace and make people go into a panic. Mainly because they would be yelled at by the mother hen known as Reginald, but still. 

“We’ll see Henry. Now let’s go see your dad.” Right told him, picking up the toddler and carrying him to the cockpit. Henry giggled, cuddling into him.

The two went into the cockpit to see Reginald with his head in his hands as Terrence talked, the Toppat leader’s hands swinging around widely as he talked about another one of his wild plans. 

“Daddy!” Henry called, running over to Reginald and hugging his legs with a smile. 

Reginald was quick to pick up the small child, resting him on his hip as he smiled at him. “Hello, there little Henry. How was your day?” He asked, making Henry smile and hugged him. 

“Great! Me and Ms.Carly started to learn the ABC’s!” Henry told him with a smile. Reginald smiled, Terrence, having stopped his rant about some heist or another he had planned to smile. 

“That’s awesome kiddo! One day you’ll be a great Toppat huh?” Terrence told Henry with a smile, making Henry giggle and nod. 

“Yep! I’ll be the best like Daddy and Papa!” Henry exclaimed happily, making Reginald smirk lightly at Terrence, who seemed to act like he had a bad taste in his mouth at that. 

“Well Reginald, you’re done for the day. Have fun with your family.” Terrence waved him off, walking off to go back to piloting the airship. 

Reginald smirked more, heading off with Henry in his arms and Right beside them as they left the room. 

“So, what do you want to do today little one?” Reginald asked, smiling softly as Henry rambled excitedly, waving his arms as he talked about what he wanted to do. Right chuckled, watching the two chat as he walked beside them. 

* * *

Five-year-old Henry looked determined as he snuck up behind Right, being as quiet as a five-year-old sneaking can be. 

Okay, a little quieter cause Henry had somehow mastered how to walk silently and scare anyone shitless without trying by popping up in random spots. 

Kids are terrifying sometimes. 

Anyway, Henry snuck up behind his Pops, tongue stuck out slightly in the look of pure child concentration(Okay I have the image in my mind and it’s adorable don’t mind me-). 

“Papa!” Henry yelled, clinging onto Right’s legs as the Toppat looked at him, smiling and picking him up. 

“Heya Pipsqueak. I thought you were studying with Miss Carly?” Right asked him, making Henry pout. 

“I wanna train my thief skills, not learn yucky math or spelling!” Henry whined, hugging onto him as Right shook his head, amused. 

“Ya gotta know that stuff to be a thief Hen,” RHM told him as he ruffled the kid’s already messy hair. Henry’s hair seemed to have a mind of its own. 

“But its boringggggggggg,” Henry whined more, looking at him, “Can’t I just learn how to steal stuff or be a thief?” 

Right laughed, setting him down and patting his head. “How about this? Do good on your next spelling and math test, and your dad and I both will each start teaching you a new skill you could use as a Toppat in the future, alright?” Right told him, making Henry nod determined, running off to go back to his studies, wanting to learn to be a thief as soon as he could. 

And when at the end of the week he came back with perfect grades, well, the two dads were happy to teaching him gun safety and pickpocketing.

* * *

“Henry. This is Sven. His parents just got switched here from the sea division. Please, be nice.” Miss Carly told Henry, making eight-year-old Henry blink as he stared at the blonde Swedish kid in front of him, who looked about the same age as him. 

“Hello. I’m Sven Svensson.” Sven said, holding a hand out to Henry, making him blink. 

“I’m Henry. Why do you talk like that? You sound like an adult.” Henry asked, looking at the other kid curiously. Henry couldn’t help but be blunt. He took after Right in being blunt, not to mention he was still a kid. 

“Mother says it’s good to be polite when you meet someone,” Sven replied, frowning a little as he dropped his hand. 

Henry wrinkled his nose, grabbing him. “Yeahhhhh no. Dad and Pops say kids don’t gotta be polite. We’re kids! And Dad and Pops outrank your mom so I win!” Henry exclaimed at the end. 

“Henry! That’s rude!” Miss Carly told him with a frown, making Henry look at her and pout. 

“It’s true! Dad is second in command and Pops is his right-hand man!” Henry replied with a pout, looking at her. 

Sven just watched this, confused and shocked at Henry’s obvious disrespect for adults. He wasn’t used to it. 

Henry turned back to Sven and grinned at him. “Hey since you’re new and seem cool, I’m going to show you around the cool way!” Henry exclaimed, grabbing Sven’s hand and dragging him away, ignoring Miss Carly telling him to come back.

Later that day, when the adults finally found the two, they were hidden in one of Henry’s hidden spots around the ship, asleep next to each other looking exhausted. 

The two seemed to be inseparable after that day. No one knows what went on while the two were missing, but whatever happened caused Sven to act a lot more his age, and Henry seemed to act a bit more respectful to adults. 

Only a little bit though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little Henry moments. I honestly just have images of tiny little kid Henry and it makes my heart swell. He is adorable and you cannot prove me wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't think I can keep much of a schedule on this story right now. That is because I have a job now and with the winter holidays, I have a lot more days I have to work.   
> I will TRY to post once a week though. So stay tune and Happy Holidays!

Twelve-year-old Henry listened as his dad and the leader of the Toppats, Terrence, argued. He currently watched from the vents, looking through to the argument. 

It was another heist gone wrong, Right was injured along with several other Toppats. A few were dead or arrested as well. It seemed that was all Terrence could do nowadays. 

“You are a disgrace to the clan Terrence! You do nothing but drag our name in the mud for the trill of it!” Reginald yelled, pushing the leader over, his temper thin at having his partner, and several friends, injured or dead/captured.

Terrence growled, pushing back. “I’m still the leader here Reginald! Stand down!” He growled at him, making Reginald smirk lightly. 

“Not for long,” Reginald told him, hitting the intercom. “Can every able Toppat member come to the cockpit?” He said, knocking Terrence back down on his back with a glare and a foot on his chest. 

Henry watched, wide-eyed as he saw several members of the Toppat crew filter into the cockpit. Right was in extreme care, so he wasn’t there along with a few other heavily injured Toppats. 

“My fellow Toppats. Do we REALLY want someone like this as our leader? Someone who leads our friends and family members to their deaths or capture? I know after tonight, I am done with Terrence Suave’s reign. With a man leading us like this, what will happen next? We will have the government or the wall in our airship, killing us as we sleep or taking our children away. This man has been dragging the Toppat clan’s name through the mud since he was made leader and I will not stand for it anymore! Who is with me on dethroning this tyrant, and bringing back the glory of the Toppat clan once again?!” Reginald exclaimed at the end, earning various shouts of agreement. 

Terrence’s eyes widened, and so did Henry’s as he watched the Toppat leader be dragged over to the door attached to the side of the cockpit area. 

“What the hell do you guys think you’re doing?!” Terrence yelled as he struggled to get free and away.

“We’re tired of you Terrence. I think it is about time for a new leader of the Toppat clan.” Reginald told him, taking the leader’s hat, that had been knocked on the ground, smirking at the man who looked around frantic for a way to escape. 

Just as he was to be pushed over the edge, Terrence’s eyes locked on Henry’s, who was wide-eyed in shock at the scene. 

Henry stared into the eyes of the overthrown Toppat leader as he was pushed off the ship by Henry’s own dad.

Henry felt something inside his stomach drop as he crawled through the vents, able to hear the Toppats cheers of joy at the overthrowing of their terrible leader.

Once Henry arrived at his room, he ran to the bathroom, emptying everything out of his stomach that he had eaten that day. 

Henry knew that Terrence was a terrible leader. He knew that most of the plans that actually worked, were his Dad and Pops plans or other member’s. Almost all of Terrence’s plans failed or backfired. He didn’t do the paperwork, usually pushing it onto his Dad instead. 

Terrence wasn’t that bad though sometimes. He joked around and actually taught Henry how to pilot the ship, which had surprised his fathers when Henry told them about it. Terrence would also hang out with the kids on the ship a lot, telling them stories of the previous leaders or of heists that went amazing. 

Henry really liked to be around Terrence and why, yes, he knew he was horrible as a leader, he didn’t want him to die. Especially not like that. Dropped off the side of the ship by your own right hand. 

Staring into the eyes of the son of the man who killed you as you were pushed off the ship. 

Henry heard a knock on his door as he emptied his stomach again, it opening as his dad peeked inside. “Henry?” His dad called into his room, making Henry’s eyes widen in fear as he flushed the toilet, washing off his face in the sink quickly before opening the bathroom door. 

“Y-yeah Dad?” Henry asked, internally wincing at the waviness of his voice right now. 

“Are you alright Henry? You look pale. Are you getting sick?” Reginald asked worriedly, going to Henry and feeling his head quickly, making Henry backpedal at the sudden closeness. 

Henry couldn’t face his dad. Not after seeing that he couldn’t. 

“Henry?” Reginald asked, frowning slightly as he ran a hand across Henry’s bangs, moving them out of the way and feeling his forehead. 

Henry frowned a little, moving away a little and looking at the ground slightly. “S-sorry I think I ate something bad. I don’t want to puke on you Dad.” Henry lied, clutching a bicep as Reginald stared at him for a moment, before nodding.

“Alright, I’ll get you some medicine. Get in bed and get some rest okay?” Reginald said, getting up. “I came by to tell you something, but you’re obviously not feeling well.”

Henry nodded, watching his Dad leave before changing into pajamas and crawling into bed, exhaustion hitting him hard as he seemed to pass out soon after.

Henry’s stomach seemed to flip the next day though when he and the other children on the ship were told that Terrence had left quietly in the night, leaving his Dad as the leader and his Pops as his right hand.

* * *

Reginald frowned, seeing again that Henry was eating with Sven instead of him and Right.

Henry had been avoiding him all week long it seemed. Right had been let out two days ago on the orders of taking it easy. Henry had been ecstatic but seemed distant with him.

He had no clue what was wrong. Henry had seemed happy for him, but wouldn’t stay around him wrong, always finding an excuse or some reason to leave. He didn’t visit his office anymore either, where he used to visit Reginald all the time he could, just chatting or asking about what he was working on. 

“Right, have you noticed that Henry seems to be avoiding me lately?” Reginald asked, looking at his partner who frowned, looking at their son.

“Mhm. Maybe he feels like you don’t have time fer him anymore? Since yer now chief?” Right offered, making Reginald frown more. 

“Maybe. I’ll talk to him tonight.” Reginald decided, making Right now as they continued to eat. 

* * *

“Henry? Can I talk with you?” Reginald asked, making Henry internally flinch before turning to his dad, nodding a bit.

“Sure thing Dad.” Henry answered, forcing a smile before following Reginald to his room.

Henry’s insides were twisting as he followed his Dad to his room, both of them going inside and sitting on Henry’s bed. “What’s up Dad?” Henry asked, trying hard not to show his nervousness.

“Have you been avoiding me lately Henry?” Reginald asked his son, making Henry unable to hold back the flinch.

“What? No way! Why would I do that Dad?!” Henry exclaimed, trying to cover up the flinch by him being shocked at his words.

Reginald frowned, setting a hand on Henry’s shoulder. “You’re getting better at lying son but you’re still obvious when it comes to big topics. Do you think that with me being chief now that I won’t have time for you?” Reginald asked frowning, making Henry wince, looking down. 

“Uh, no. That’s not it Dad.” Henry said, not wanting to look at him.

“Then what is it Henry? I want to know so I can help. I can’t help if you don’t tell me.” Reginald told him, wondering what was causing his son to act like this.

Henry frowned more, not looking at him. “I… was in the vents the night you became leader Dad.” Henry spoke, his voice not raising above a whisper. 

It seemed to take Reginald a second to register it before a single word flew out of his mouth. “...Fuck.”

Henry looked at his dad, shocked to hear him curse in front of him. He had heard his Pops curse in front of him several times, but never his Dad. He seemed to always refrained from doing that in front of Henry. 

“Henry. I am so sorry you had to see that. I’m such an idiot and a horrible father. I know you love those vents and should have known that you could have seen it.” Reginald apologized, hugging Henry close. 

Henry hugged back, unable to stop the tears in his eyes. “Why’d you have to kill him Dad? Why not just drop him off somewhere?” Henry whispered out, unable to let his voice rise higher. 

“If we had, he would have come after the clan again as revenge, or spilled our secrets. Even then people could of gotten hurt as he would have not been demoted quietly like that. It was the best way. I’m sorry Henry. You never should have seen that.” Reginald told him. 

Henry cried, hugging onto him tightly. “H-he saw me, right before you pushed him off he saw me and looked shocked to see me. I t-think that was the worst p-part.” Henry cried, burying his face into Reginald’s chest. 

“I understand Henry. Terrence wasn’t a good leader, but he really did care for you and the other kids and I doubted he wanted to have you see that either. I’m so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?” Reginald asked, looking at Henry. 

Henry sniffled, nodding a little, hugging him tightly and crying. He felt a large weight lift off his chest from this. 

And later, when he finished crying and fell asleep, Reginald cradled him for a little longer, internally cursing himself for ever letting his son see something like that at such a young age. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me cry writing ;-; I'm sorry guys. Poor Henry has been scarred.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and while the chapter is short, It's out!
> 
> I wanted to have Henry leaving the Toppats as it's own chapter after all. I'm still debating on if I will be doing how he got the scar on his throat that causes him to be mute, or if I will only be doing how he gains the reset ability. The ideas are floating around in my head on how to go about it still.

Harry laid in his room, glaring at the ceiling. 

Sven was away on a mission with a few other members. Without him. Again. 

Even though he was eighteen and old enough to go on missions now, Reginald and Right wouldn’t let him go. They always would tell him that he wasn’t ready, or that he needed more training. 

So he would train, and train, and train. Henry was now the fastest on the obstacle course, one of the best shooters, and could easily pickpocket someone before they even knew. He was one of the best, yet they still wouldn’t let him go. 

Henry was annoyed and hurt that they didn’t trust him enough to let him go on missions, even though everyone else his age was going on them. 

“Maybe I should try talking to them again,” Henry told himself with a sigh, getting up before putting a determined face on. 

He would get them to let him go on a mission. He was ready. They just had to see it.

Henry knew the two of them would be in the cockpit right now, flying the ship to wherever they needed to go next. So off he went, determined to get them to agree. 

It didn’t take him long of walking through the halls before he was walking into the cockpit where his parents talked, both looking up when he walked in. “Ahh Henry, what is it, son?” Reginald asked as Henry walked into the room.

“Dad, Pops. I want to start going on missions like everyone else.” Henry told them, frowning a little at having to wait so long.

Right sighed. “You know that we don’t think yer ready yet Henry.” He told him, shaking his head.

“I am ready though!” Henry exclaimed as his annoyance started building into anger. 

“Maybe when you’re a bit older Henry. We just want to make sure.” Reginald told him. 

Henry couldn’t take it.

“I can’t believe you! You act like I can’t even take care of myself. All I want to do is go onto one heist, ONE! It can even be a supervised one, so you guys won’t have to even worry!” Henry yelled at his parents, angry that they didn’t believe he could do a heist. 

“Henry, it’s still too dangerous. You’re just not ready.” Reginald told him, looking at Henry with a stern expression. Henry gritted his teeth.

“Dad. I am one of the top in every training session. I can sneak around without even being detected for days, can swipe something in front of someone’s face and they never notice, and can even shoot a man without missing while on the run. I am ready! You and Pops are just being too overprotective! Others are questioning why I haven’t even supervised a heist at least! Everyone else that has been raised on the ship has already started to go on solo heists my age!” Henry yelled angrily, hurt that they wouldn’t let him go. He was ready, why didn’t they believe in him?

“Henry. Don’t raise your voice.” Right hand said, frowning with crossed arms.

Henry groaned in annoyance, ready to scream in frustration. “You’re both impossible! I hate you both so much sometimes!” He yelled, running out of the room and hopping into one of the vents, taking a shortcut to his room.

“Henry!” Reginald called after him, prepared to go after him, but his right hand stopped him, convincing him to let Henry calm down first. 

Henry slipped into his room before hitting the wall in anger. He was ready, why didn’t they see that? “Whatever. I’ll just go off on my own.” Henry muttered annoyed as he grabbed an old backpack. 

He quickly packed some clothes and essentials, along with some cash he had stashed away. Henry looked at the picture sitting on his bedstand, of him he was younger with Right and Reg, the three of them happy and smiling as Henry was obviously raving about something he had done that day. 

Henry slipped the frame into his bag, stuffed between some clothes so it wouldn’t get broken as he debated on leaving a note. Deciding against it, he slipped the bag on his shoulder before crawling through the vents. There weren’t any cameras inside them, so Henry could easily slip through them to the escape pods. 

It didn’t take him long to crawl through, slipping into the camera’s blind spot before looking around, making sure no one around before going into a pod. 

Henry didn’t care where he went, as long as it was away from here. He punched in a set of random coordinates, sitting down as the escape pod shot away from the ship. 

The next time Henry saw his parents. He would show them why they should’ve let him go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Henry going? Will we ever know?
> 
> The next chapter will be out in, hopefully, a week to two weeks time!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's how Henry came to be in Reginald's and Right's care. He is a very tiny baby and he is actually almost a year old at this time that they will find out!
> 
> Poor Henry's mom, at least she can rest in peace now that she knows her baby is alive and healthy. 
> 
> Reginald and Right fluff at the end because I live for the fluffy shit. 
> 
> So! I have plans for possibly doing a one-shot book and if I don't, I will be writing little one-shot stories and have all of my Henry stickmin stories in one series so you guys can easily read them! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and chow for now!


End file.
